Corruption of Naruto V2
by marshalanime
Summary: Ingnam, desperate after decades of suffering pleads with Jiraiya for help. After hearing their story the old sage agrees to help them but Naruto stumbles onto his own adventure. Mareth is a very different land, will he be able to save it from corruption or will he fall with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First off, for those of you who enjoyed my original Corruption of Naruto, sorry for not updating the story. I wont lie when I say I wasn't satisfied with how the story was going. I don't think I did a terrible job writing it, I just think I could do better. So after some time to think about it I decided to start over.**

 **For everyone who stumbles across this story I feel I should inform you that CoC(Corruption of Champions) is a text based porn game with many anthropomorphized characters and few who are truly human. If that doesn't sound appealing to you then feel free to pass on this story. I'll understand.**

 **Right now I don't know how often I'll update this story. Though seeing as chapter one is a bit short and acts mostly as a set up for the rest of the story I'll try to get the next chapter finished shortly.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Ingnam, a once powerful nation during the clan wars, back before the founding of shinobi villages. Its territory at one time took up a great deal of the continent. Now its boarders hardly stretched past the old capital, lost among the other nations that surrounded it.

The people who governed the land were stubborn and refused to establish its own official shinobi force when the times began to change. They viewed the shadowy means in with shinobi did battle to be unsavory and believed their wealth would be more than substantial in maintaining their own, more standard, army and if need be hire passing shinobi as they always had. They had underestimated the impact these new villages would have in future military actions.

While it coast a fortune to build and maintain these new shinobi forces the money they pulled in more than made up for it, in most cases. Even smaller nations could now build a formidable military in the form of these elite assassins and Ingnam, in its refusal to see this began to wither.

It was slow at first, negligible in fact, but each year the effects became more and more apparent. Small pockets of land would be lost in border skirmishes. Noblemen would fall at an assassins blade after an argument in other nations. Money began to disappear more often from the nation.

While it had fallen from its once mighty perch Ingnam still stood as a formidable power in its part of the world. That is until a few decades ago. While they were not what they once were Ingnam still had its flourishing lands and healthy citizens, but that came to an all too harsh stop. The land began to die, the lush vegetation and fields disappeared from the landscape, and the people starved and became sickly.

Many would wonder how it was that Ingnam fell so far. Some blamed it on the decisions of its rules, others the rise of shinobi, and many simply believed fate was cruel to Ingnam. The truth could be found, in part, to all of these. For Ingnam there fall came from the very thing that had enabled them to grow so much, Mareth.

Mareth was distant world that would connect to the Elemental nations on occasions. Gateways bridging them showed up frequently throughout history but in all recorded cases they would close shortly after, lasting only for a moment or at the most a few days. Any who stayed in Mareth for too long would find themselves trapped there without much hope of returning. As a result few were willing to study these portals, but Ingnam, Ingnam was built around one of these gates, one that would never close.

Knowledge of their gateway was quickly made the nations highest kept secret, punishable by death should anyone speak of it with an outsider. Ingnam took full advantage of there prized possession and monopolized trade between the two worlds. The wealth and blessing that came from the portal would not last forever. Mareth was on the verge of a catastrophic change, the rise of the demons.

The portal which had shown so brightly for the people now seeped with corruption, killing the land making their lives miserable. The trade they had enjoyed dried up as the demons swept across Mareth and they could no longer thrive of their own land. They were suffering, afraid, desperate.

This sad history ran through Nomur's head as the elderly man stood before the dwindling people that he and his compatriots had governed for decades. His live was coming to an end, perhaps not tomorrow or the day after but he knew it. Deep down he could tell that he wouldn't live past the upcoming year. His mind weighed heavily with the actions he'd taken in live as his time drew near. On this day he'd tell the people of the sins he and the others had committed against them in their desperate attempt to save Ingnam. He could only hope that his punishment would be just, and that whatever remained of his soul would find peace in the next live.

Three months had passed since elder Nomur told the people of their crimes, that they had sold their own people as cattle under the false pretense of champions in order to slow the corruption that flowed out of the portal. Understandable the people were enraged by this and those responsible were swiftly rounded up. While a handful had heard of what Nomur did and managed to escape those who were not so fortunate were sentenced to death.

Nomur had expected the same fate but despite his hopes it was not meant to be. His life had not been spared out of kindness of heart or pity but because he was extremely useful to the people now. He was the only person who both knew of Ingnam's darkest secrets and was willing to tell them.

Now a chance encounter set in motion a plan to save their nation. Word was that Jiraiya of the Sannin would be passing by the area with his student. The pair may be their last hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Still not quite in Mareth yet but worry not, I promise it's coming. In the mean time I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

This whole situation was, odd. Naruro and Jiraiya had been making their way to their next destination when some guy barely older than he was burst out of the forest, completely out of breath. Before he'd even caught his breath he was asking if one of them was Jiraiya of the Sannin. The relief that washed over him was all but glanced over as the guy reached into his bag and pulling out a letter, all the while begging the old pervert to save his village. Now here he was sitting in what he assumed was the town square as Jiraiya spoke with whoever it was who ran this place.

Glancing around the blond couldn't help the uneasy feeling that crept over him. This place looked like it'd seen better days. Even with the sun shining there was a layer of gloom that hung over Ingnam. The shops that were open had little to offer. The trees that dotted the village seemed unhealthy despite being full of leafs. The water was murky but not from anything he could think of. Perhaps it was because everything looks 'almost normal' that it effected him so much.

As Naruto was beginning to wonder if he should go and spy on this counsel meeting Jiraiya was called to something caught his attention. Moving through the sparse crowd was a pair that stuck out for than anyone else.

The first was a rather tall woman with extremely short blond hair with a torn cloth tied around her head. She was decked in armor though it was clear that not a single piece was meant to go with the rest. If he had to guess he'd say the scrapped and dented armor was scavenged from sets that had been tossed away or potentially from fallen warriors. The katana she had strapped to her side didn't seem to be in any better condition than her armor but the greatsword she had on her back was a different story. The weapon was the only thing on her that didn't look like she had to rummage through trash or search a corpse for. The handle was made of sparkling gold with some kind of blue gemstone taking its place at the center of the guard where the handle met. While he couldn't see the blade the sheath was made from the purest white ivory with an ornate design engraved in more gold.

Her companion was man around Naruto's height. While it was clear even under all the armor that his companion had an admirable set of muscles he couldn't make such a clam. He looked like he never lifted anything heavier than a few pounds in his life, he body being devoid of any visible muscle or fat. He had bark brown hair that was loosely slicked back with a few parts sticking up here and there. He didn't wear anything out of the ordinary save for the scuffed up lab coat he had on.

The pair were on a mission and they weren't going to stop for anything.

The home of the once great Nomur, a man who potentially held more power than anyone else in Ingnam. The large estate he owned was a testament to Ingnam's lofty past though like the nation it to had seen better days. The walls that surrounded the place were cracked and defaced, the gardens were barren and dead, and any window close enough had been smashed to pieces by anyone with a good throwing arm.

There was a guard set at any of the estate's entrances along with other men who patrolled the grounds. Not one of them would stop anyone from destroying the place. The guard were not there for Nomur's protection, they were there to ensure that the old man never left the build again. The two men at the main entrance didn't even react to the pair as they walked passed.

The inside of the building didn't fair any better then the outside. From the entrance no possessions could be seen, nothing of value, only empty walls covered in dust. In Ingnam even the wealthy struggled. Over the years Nomur had taken to selling his worldly possessions in a vain attempt to maintain his wealth.

The pair didn't bother taking in the sights. They were here for Nomur and knew exactly where he'd be. Ever since he announced his crimes he always stayed in the same room, his study.

Creaking open the door them were met with a sight they had been expecting. Unlike the rest of the building this room still had Nomur's things in it. Bookshelves filled with knowledge and stories, a desk with documents on it that hadn't been touched in months, a carpet that had been worn down over he years, and in the large chair in front of the empty fireplace was Nomur.

The past few months had not been kind for the man. Despite his age the man had been extremely healthy and able bodied. Now he didn't have the strength to get out of his chair, his skin was loose and thing, his grey hair unkempt, and his body was little more than skin and bones. After he had told the new counsel everything he knew they had left him here to waste away. It was only by the kindness of his great grandson that he'd been able to stay alive this long though it was not meant to last.

"Grandfather" the man in the lab coat greeted the man with a sour look n his face. Nomur had been there for him every step of his live, taught him everything he knew, gave him everything he'd need to be successful. Seeing the man like this even after everything that's come to light was hard for him.

"I know why you're here" the old man said, his voice quiet and his body unmoving. "As I've said before, I can not help you with your task. So let it go. The shinobi will handle it from here" Nomur told them. Every time his great grandson brought that woman with him they asked the same thing. He understood her plight fully, but he could not bring himself to tell them what they wanted. He didn't want any more of Ingnam's people to march of to their end.

"Grandfather pleas-" the man was pleading when his friend spoke up.

"You damn old fool!" the woman yelled with fists clenched. "My father is gone because of you and you expect me to let these outsiders, people who know nothing of our suffering, to take this away from me!?" the woman raged, her green eyes clouded by anger. Time and time again she let her friend speak for them when it came to this, this monster! The people had trusted him. She had trusted them. Her father had trusted him!

Her friend didn't want to see his grandfather mistreated further but knew that his friend had a point, that her anger was justified. He'd step in if she tried to assault the man but he could not bring himself to silence her.

"This time of year Ingnam would be readying their new champion for their journey. They'll be expecting one to arrive within the next few days. You'd fall the moment to step through the gateway" Nomur told them.

Before his friends rage could biol over even further Nomur's grandson attempted to reason with the man. "I'll be there with her! They would not be expecting two people. We'd take them by surprise" he argued as he moved in front of his friend, throwing his right hand over his chest and the other out to the side.

"I am more aware of what you can do more than even you are. Do not over estimate yourself. You have little combat expertise. At best you'd serve as a distraction" Nomur's words were harsh but necessary for the two to understand just how outmatched they were. Even during Ingnam's glory there would be little their forces could do to push back against this threat.

"If it's a mistake to go then we'll just have to live with it" the blond said through gritted teeth. If only they didn't need this an to tell them where the portal was. The new counsel reuses to even hear them out so they were out of options.

For a while Nomur stayed silent. These two fool-hearty whelps were hell-bent on going through with this, even though she'd been saved from the fate that her father met, even though his grandson had a bright future ahead of him, their stupidity nearly brought a smile to the old man's face. It reminded him so much of his early years. He'd refuse to listen to reason and charged right into trouble.

Fine, he'd tell them, but only after he heard what their listener had to say on the matter. "You're one of the shinobi they brought in, no? Please come inside. It's not much these days but make yourself at home" Nomur said, confusing the pair at first before they heard the window open up.

On the other side of the small room stood a young man still in his teens with bright blond hair, orange and black clothes, and the kind of headband that many shinobi would wear. Not sure what to expect the older blond placed a hand on her katana and while he was just as on edge as her Nomur's grandson tried to calm her down with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Shinobi, I have a favor to ask of you" Nomur's hoarse voice told the teen. From his position Nomur couldn't tell if the young man was even paying him any attention but still he continued. "I haven't the wealth to pay you for even the smallest task, nor do I have any possessions worth your time. All I have left in this world is the dying breath of an old and tiered man. Please, keep these two safe for me. They know not what lies ahead of them and they need all the help they can get" Nomur requested of the boy.

After a moment of silence, "Yeah, I'll keep them safe. Just tell me what I have to do".

Nomur had told them what they came for and shared one last goodbye with his grandson before the trio left. In the square Naruro had first saw the pair the trio met back up after gathering their things. Naruto and the armored woman both carried packs with what they deemed essential. Their third companion however had much more and while his friend simply shock her head at the sight Naruro had to ask "What's with the cart?".

"Why it's for discovery my young friend" the man told him as he put the cart down to rest his arms. The cart was admittedly on the smaller side but it was still impressive that someone of his stature could pull it around. Inside the wooden cart were small crates, parcels, and bags. "Brute strength along wont solve anything. So I intend to unravel all of Mareth's little secrets" the man told him before looking back at his cart and then into the distance where the black rock of Mount Ilgast loomed and the portal resided. "Though getting everything I need to Mareth might be a bit of a hassle. If need be I hope you wont mind lending me a hand" the man said to the younger blond.

"Eh, I'll think about it" Naruro told the guy and while he was a bit odd at least her was talking with him. The guy's friend only grunted and glared at him from time to time.

"Well hopefully that wont be an issue..." the man was saying before something occurred to him, they didn't even know one anothers names. "Sorry for not saying this earlier but I'm Fitz and the lovely grump to your right is Audrea" Fitz told the blond as Audrea muttered to herself. With a grin Naruto introduced himself to the pair before Audrea started to walk away telling them that they need to get moving. Having no reason to disagree with her the two men quickly fell into place behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with chapter three and the group's first day in Mareth. No sex scenes yet but they're coming. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

It had taken the better part of the day but the trio finally make it to the cave Nomur spoke of. Unsurprisingly Naruto and Audrea ended up carrying most of Fitz's things after it became to much for him to haul up the path that had fared poorly over the decades of disuse. The entrance of the cave gapes open, sharp stalactites hanging over the entrance, giving it the appearance of a monstrous mouth.

"It doesn't look all that imposing from here" Fitz commented as they stared at the entrance. Perhaps if he wasn't so sure of his convictions the place would send a chill down his spine.

"We didn't come here to look at the cave" Audrea told him as she continued forward. The longer they stood around the more likely something was going to stop them.

As they went in Naruto noticed that the cave was warm and damp, more so than it should be. Moving forward Naruto was stunned when his manhood stiffened and formed a tent in his pants. He tried to act like nothing was wrong as his walk shifted to accommodate for his erection but looking between the others showed that they two had similar issues. What ever was coming out of this portal was effecting them.

As they neared the end of the cave the purple-pink light that spread through the cavern grew stronger and stronger till they were finally in front of the gateway. The portal looked like a swirling tear in the fabric of reality itself, almost unbelievable but clearly there.

Now that they were here they only had one course of action to take. All at once the trio darted into the portal before being overwhelmed by vertigo and blacking out.

Waking up Naruto had a splitting headache. He didn't know how long he'd been out but that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment. There should've been an ambush, he needed to be ready to fight, and he needed to ignore the pleasantly warm sensation spreading through his body.

Looking around as he pushed himself off the ground he spotted what he was looking for, an imp? The small red creature was lifting Audrea's head off the ground with a vial in his hand and an empty on on the ground next to him. The imp's most surprising feature was a large cock ill-fitting such a small frame.

Ignoring the thought in the back of his mind that told him to fuck this thing Naruto rushed to his feet and kicked the bastard away from Audrea, the vial flying from his hand and breaking on the ground. "What do you think your doing?!" Naruto yelled at the thing as it came to its senses.

Kept in the air by his wings the imp glares back at the blond. "ME!? What do you think you're doing!?" the imp shot back, his left index finger directed at the teen. "Ingnam's suppose to send only one of you cock hungry sluts! Why the hell are there three of you!?" the imp yells at him.

Clearly unhappy with this turn of events and with the others waking up the small creature turned and took off. As he left he shouted over his shoulder "FOOL! You could have had pleasure unending, but should we ever cross paths again you will regret humiliating me! Remember the name Zetaz, as you'll soon face the wrath of my master!".

With Zetaz gone Naruto helped the others up, grimacing a bit when Audrea spit out the bit of pink liquid Zetaz had poured into her mouth. The droplets that soaked into the earth only served to remind him of his throbbing erection.

"W-What happened?" Audrea questioned as she rubbed her head. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a headache.

"Whatever happened we seem to be safe, for the moment" Fitz commented after looking around. Now that everything had calmed down the group took the opportunity to look around. The sky and landscape around them had a red and pink tinge to it. There were crumbling walls of what was a settlement or fort in the past but now the rubble would hardly serve to protect them from the elements. Aside from that were several rocky outcrops that at the moment couldn't be determined if they were natural or at some point moved here.

The portal that they'd come through was in among one of these outcrops. Unlike the opening on their world's side the opening here looks far more planed with warn and crumbling runes along the rocks that held it. It's likely that the portal was originally opened from this end.

After taking in the sights Fitz simple said "So when do we set up camp?".

"Set up?" Audrea asked, giving the man a look that screamed he was an idiot. "Have you seen this place? We're out in the open!" the woman told him. The man was praised as a genius and yet he suggests such a tactically brain-dead idea?

"Which is why we'll have to fortify our surroundings" the man said as he went of to inspect his things. It wouldn't do to have anything break during the trip.

"Easy for you to say" the woman said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Pre-tell, just what are we suppose to build with, pebbles?" Audrea asked him, kicking one such rock into the side of a crate he was looking in.

Looking up from his things Fitz leveled a flat look at the woman. "Perhaps you could tell me something" the man began. "What do you think these daemons will do once they realize Ingnam broke their agreement?" the man asked and watched as Audrea's face flushed red as his implication set in. "We have no idea how long it'll take master Jiraiya to deal with the portal. Assuming there's anything he can do. Should our foes seek vengeance we'll need to be here to halt their progress" Fitz said before as an after thought he added "Though I suppose there's always the possibility they wont care".

"Fine! I get your point. We'll set up camp here" Audrea muttered before letting her arms drop down and looking for her bag. Turning her head to Naruto she told him to go look around, perhaps there was something close by that could help them.

For Naruto who had been trying to get his dick don through shear force of will the suggestion was music to his ears. He'd get to slip away from the others and take care of this without any questions. Wandering a far distance from camp Naruto yanked his pants down and proceeded to crank one out. After covering the dirt with his seed he decided to go through with what Audrea asked of him.

For a while all he found was the same desolate landscape as before. He was beginning to wonder if there was anything more to this world when a cool breeze suddenly brushed against his face. Turning to see where it'd come from Naruto was confronted with the lush foliage of a very old looking forest. The blond found the sight of the familiar looking vegetation comforting on some level but the confusion of it suddenly appearing was more prevalent in his mind. It didn't help that the wasteland he was just wandering through was no ware to be seen.

Before he could think about it farther a voice caught his attention "Hey there stud, ready to give this fine piece of ass a ride?". From the bushes a short, green skinned woman with wide thighs and short blue hair sauntered out with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Looking at the three foot tall woman Naruto was wondering just what was with this world when. The goblin, not waiting for the blond to get ready pulled out a glass bottle full of red fluid. Uncorking the bottle she swung her arm, flinging a wave of fluid at the teen.

Jumping out of the way Naruto got himself ready for a fight as the red liquid landed on some of the plants. Regardless of how unimposing this girl was he had no idea what she could do. He couldn't afford to take her lightly. As the goblin turned to throw her small fist at him Naruto rushed in and kneed her stomach, sending her flying into the nearest tree.

Sliding down the girl's plumb butt jiggled as it hit the ground. She glanced up at the blond with watery eyes before getting up and running into the forest. That was unexpectedly easy and took Naruto a few moments to register his win as he stood there dumbly.

After coming to grips with their brief encounter Naruto turned to find a way back to camp when something glinting out of the corner of his vision caught his attention. Turning his sight back to the tree he'd knocked that girl into he noticed a small bottle laying at its base. It must have fallen from her pouch when she smacked into the tree.

Curiosity winning out he walked over and picked it up. Inside was a creamy white liquid that seemed very familiar. Looking to the pink label on it "Succubi Milk" was clearly written on it.

He didn't know what a 'Succubi' was but he knew what milk was. He didn't have anything to drink on him and it wasn't like he could just find a green woman in a green forest easily. Popping the lid off he sucked down the contents of the drink. What ever a succubi was he hoped to see one in the future. This milk is one of the best things he's ever tasted!

Licking his lips to get every last drop the teen tucked the glass bottle into his own pouch before once more attempting to find his way back. Though like before something stopped him. This time it was his body. Pressure build up on his forehead, specifically in two different spots. At his face came a tingling sensation. His chest became tight and tender. From his crotch an aggravating itching feeling was building up.

This wasn't right. Something was wrong. This milk, was it poison that the woman left behind?

After everything calmed down again Naruto tried to get his barrings. The first thing he noticed was that the crock-pot of weird sensations he'd just gone through had driven him to his knees. The second thing he noticed was a small stream near him.

Scrambling over to the water Naruto looked down at the calm water to see if anything was wrong with his reflection. What he saw make his heart stop for a moment. With out a doubt it was him being reflected in the water, same blond hair, same blue eyes, same whisker marks, but there was more and he didn't like what he saw. Jutting from his forehead was a pair of small horns and his face was more slender than he remembered, more feminine.

Thinking about the other part of his body that felt weird the blond panicked. He all but tore open his jacket and ripped his shirt to see what had happened to his chest. What he saw was a pair of soft C-cup breasts comfortably sitting on his chest. His mind racing even more his hands shot to his pants before freezing. Was he really prepared for the worst?

Closing his eyes Naruto shakily and slowly unzipped his pants. Pulling the fabric down along with his underwear the blond cracked open an eye. What he saw... relieved him greatly.

"Oh thank god it's still there" Naruto said, a little more high pitched than he use to sound. Right where it belonged was his little man and... where were his balls? Panicking once more Naruto lifted up his solitary shaft in some misplaced hope that his testicles would be under it. What was under his shaft was unmistakably and undeniably a healthy pussy.

That was it! He couldn't handle this right now! Without any kind of rational thought the blond jolted up and ran, not even bothering to refasten his pants. All he wanted was to get back to camp, roll up in his sleeping bag, and cry.

Running blind with his eyes closed Naruto's only warning was a "Watch were you're going!" from Audrea before colliding with the woman. He was back in camp? How? Oh fuck how, he was back in camp!

Opening his eyes to see himself on a pissed Audrea the sense of joy mixed in with his panic as the first thing to come out of his mouth was "You've got to help me! I'm not a man anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once more, I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **Now, before we get to the new chapter I received a question that was very similar to a question I got with the original Corruption of Naruto story and that question pertains to why I turn Naruto into a futanari. Now, if you're fine with that or just have no issue with it feel free to skip over this but since the person who asked was under a guest account I am unable to answer this directly. T** **he reason I made Naruto a futanari in both stories comes down to two main things. One, I always play as a futanari character in CoC and two, there are just more options for a character with both sexes.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

It had been a hard learned lesson but one Naruto wouldn't be forgetting. Don't put something you don't know about in your body. Still, it didn't change that fact that her body was now, like this.

Her new horns made it difficult to wear her headband as she normally would so she took to tying it around he neck. Her breasts, while not so big that they constantly got in the way were still something she had to get use to. To make it a little easier the blond had started wrapping them with bandages to keep them from moving about as well as flattening them a bit in the process.

Once Naruto had calmed down Fitz got her to explain exactly what had happened. It was indeed interesting how the blond's body had changed but what caught his attention the most was when Naruto told them how she'd wandered into the forest.

The man insisted that Naruto try to find her way back to the forest, much to her ire. Fitz refused to let the subject go and so eventually Naruto relented and told them she'd try. The blond had only taken a few steps when to the others surprise her form flickered and vanished from sight. After a few minutes Naruto came back surprised by how easy it was to get there and back.

Fitz eventually concluded that in this world one could travel quickly if they focused enough on their destination. Whether it had always been like this or a result of the corruption spreading through Mareth was still undetermined.

Naruto would become well antiquate with this method of travel as over the next few days she'd be running back and forth between the camp and the forest to cut down trees in order to fortify their defenses. While in the forest she mostly encountered more goblins and imps who'd always want to fuck her in some manner or another. There was one time when she encountered a mass of living vines but avoiding it wasn't all that difficult for her.

Back at camp it was mostly left to Audrea to build their walls since Naruto was the one gathering resources and Fitz wasn't really capable of helping with the task. They had taken advantage of what they had and incorporated the strongest of the standing ruins into their defenses.

While Fitz couldn't help with the heavy lifting he didn't just sit around the camp either. Naruto would often bring back strange concoctions or odd items for the man to look at. For the blond it was always a relief to dumb these things off at Fitz's makeshift lab, memories of Succubi Milk leaving a bad taste in her mouth for anything she found in this world. Fitz had no qualms with them and revealed in the opportunity to discover what they did. Some of the objects Naruto brought were completely harmless or had no apparent use while others, like Succubi Milk, had transformative effects on the body.

Their trip did not go unnoticed for long. In such a small community as Ingnam rumors spread fast and it wasn't long before Jiraiya heard where Naruto had run off to. Early in the day after the trio arrived the old sage came stumbling out of the portal. Like them the trip had its effects and the man was out cold for a few seconds before coming back to.

It was no surprise that the man was pissed but he nearly had a heart attack when he saw what had happened to his student. The counsel had told him that Mareth was dangerous but he hadn't expected this. Of course he thoroughly made fun of the teen for her stupid mistake after confirming that she was still healthy.

The man had repeatedly tried to get them to come back with him but they'd refuse each and every time. Eventually he gave up trying to convince them and insisted that they'd better not do anything stupid and get themselves in over their heads.

Before he went back through the portal he let the group know that there may be a way for him to move the portal but that he'd need help to do so. He'd already sent a message to Konoha with everything they'd need to know written in it but there was no guarantee that they'd send help. Even if they do decide to help it would take a while for a team to reach Ingnam and they still needed to decide where to move the portal.

At last it seemed that they had enough logs to complete their planned wall and the left over material from cutting them to size would keep their camp fire going for some time. Audrea had made considerable work considering it was only her digging holes for the posts, carving holes into their sides, and then using a large hammer and wooden spikes to keep everything together.

Since Naruto didn't need to bring trees back anymore she approached he woman to offer some help to which Audrea swiftly told her to "Fuck off". Naruto and Audrea hadn't been on the best terms since the younger blond had knocked the woman to the ground with her pants around her legs.

More annoyed that the woman was holding a grudge then being told to fuck off Naruto told her "Fine!" through gritted teeth before turning and storming away. If she didn't want her help then Naruto would just enjoy a day off.

That said what was she suppose to do? She'd spent so much time in the forest that it wasn't to appealing at the moment. Around camp there was literally nothing to do aside from staking rocks. Thinking about it Naruto eventually decided that if she could find a forest in a wasteland then maybe she'd just look for a new place to explore.

She'd been wandering aimlessly for a while not really bothering to keep track of where she's been since she could just walk into camp any time she wanted. Eventually the sent of fresh water and humidity reached her. With a grin the blond quickly took a few more steps and found herself standing on the shore of a massive lake with grass and a few sparse trees growing around it.

Now this was more like it. Deciding to take a few hours to walk along the shore Naruto eventually came upon a sight that she hadn't expected in Mareth, a farm house. Thinking about it it shouldn't be a surprise that someone would be growing crops but when compared to everything else she'd seen so far it was hard not to think of it as weird.

With little hesitation the young blond made her way over to the farm taking in the many different and delicious looking fruits and vegetables. As she walked by a pepper patch the shinobi was a bit surprised when a figure, who she assumed was the farm's owner, popped up from the field.

The dog-like woman giggled happily as she waved over her surprise guest. "Welcome stranger, it sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests!" the farm girl introduced herself. Considering this was the first local who didn't want her to stuff them full of cum or vise versa Naruto gladly took the opportunity to have a chat.

Naruto was more than willing to lend Whitney a hand and the two of them spend a few hours out in the field, not that it felt that way with the company they gave one another. While Naruto hadn't been in Mareth for long she figured Whitney would relate to that more and ended up talking about what she'd been through over the past few days.

Whitney listened attentively and would speak up when she felt it was appropriate. From what she had to say it would seem that Imps and goblins were a common sight through most of Mareth. Even around her farm they'd crop up from time to time and she'd have to chase them off before they could cause trouble. Aside from the problematic locals Whitney didn't have to much trouble with her farm.

As enjoyable as it was Naruto had to leave eventually. With a goodbye to the farm girl Naruto went to leave when she called out to her. Turning back to the woman Naruto saw her toss a pepper. As Naruto caught it Whitney told her "Don't be a stranger ya hear? Good help like you is always welcome".

Thanking the woman Naruto left her to her work. As she left the farm she brought the pepper up to her mouth but paused before it past her lips. Looking down at the veggie she shook her head and placed it in her pocket. Whitney was a nice woman but that didn't mean she'd blindly trust food from this world.

Walking along the shore again Naruto was about to jump back to camp when a metallic glint caught her eyes. It didn't take long for her to find the source coming off a sword embedded into a tree. Walking up to it the blond began inspecting the sight. The tree was thick enough that it housed the entire blade within it. Unable to see the blade without pulling it free she took a closer look at the hilt. The hilt itself appeared to be made of bronze with gold inlays along the outside of the hand-guard. Looking closer, Naruto could make out a stylized figure battling a horde of demons in the design. The handle was wrapped tightly with rugged leather that still looked brand new in spite of how long the sword must have been there for the tree to grow so thoroughly around it.

Considering how long the sword must have been there it didn't take Naruto long to conclude that it didn't belong to anyone, or at least not to anyone who wanted it. Firmly taking hold of the handle she yanked it out with surprising ease. Now free she could take a greater look at the blade. It weapon was three and a half feet in length and made of the purest shining steel.

The sword seemed to fit perfectly in her hands and after a few practice swings it felt like she could cut through anything. Though entranced by the blade she was quickly brought from her thoughts by a single leaf that fell on her shoulder. Looking up it was apparent that it wasn't the only one to separate from the great tree as she was shortly surrounded by falling leafs. The ground around her was soon covered in dying vegetation at the tree that moments prior had been completely healthy now withered and wasted away.

Oddly the sight saddened the blond. Over the past few days she'd cut down plenty of trees but this seemed different. What was once beautiful and thriving was a withered husk.

Her hold on her new weapon tightened. Originally she had intended to drop it of at camp should someone want to use it but now a sense of obligation compelled her to wield this mighty weapon herself, if only for the tree that had kept it safe for years.

Taking off her jacket Naruto removed her shirt and wrapped it around the blade as a makeshift sheath before continuing forward. Perhaps she could craft a new sheath out of the left over wood back at camp. Even if it was poorly done it would be better than nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I'm back again. Before we get into the story I'd like to ask something. I've never modded a game before so I'm a bit hesitant to do so. Still, I've heard good things about CoC revamped mods. Before I get to far into the story I might try them out but if any of you are familiar with them could you explain some of the differences between vanilla CoC and CoC revamped? Is it just added content or does it change some things?**

 **Also, I've been playing around with the idea of a Naruto/Trials in Tainted Space story. I don't know if I'll put it on the sight but I will work on a few chapters to see how the story would feel. I already have the beginning planned out but if any of you have suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. I'm not as familiar with TiTS as I am CoC so there's a lot I'm not aware of in the game.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

It didn't take long for the others to take notice of Naruto's new acquisition after she got back to camp. Fitz was at first interested in the blade but despite the unusual way in which Naruto found it he couldn't discern any unusual properties without further experiments. Naruto, of course, wasn't a big fan of that idea. Audrea also wanted to see it but after a few swings she handed it back to the blond simply saying "It's a good blade" before returning to her work.

Once she was left to herself Naruto went about crafting a sheath for her weapon. She spent the rest of the day and a large portion of the next day making what was admittedly an unappealing mess, but it'd work for now. Her new sheath was made from two crudely chiselled halves kept together by tree-sap and torn cloth she'd gotten from an old shirt of hers. The sword fit into the sheath loosely and it wouldn't be a surprise if the blade slipped right out if she got to enthusiastic while jumping around.

Now that that was settled Naruto went over to see if Audrea wanted any help. The woman wasn't as hostile this time but she still refused the younger blond's assistance, telling her "I have a rhythm going and I don't want to ruin it by taking an hour to teach you what needs to be done. If you want to help go and explore again. The more we know about Mareth's landscape the better off we'll be".

It felt more like the woman just didn't want her around but Naruto did what she suggested anyway. It couldn't hurt to see more of the lake anyway.

After a long walk Naruto came to the conclusion that this had been completely uneventful. In the forest it was all but guaranteed that she'd run into a handful of lust crazed fiends looking to have their way with her. While bating them down over and over again was tedious while she had something to do it was a bit boring without them.

Left to her own thoughts Naruto would jump from topic to topic, from wondering how long it would take to run across the lake when she couldn't even see the other side to how everyone back home would react to her new looks. Eventually her thoughts landed on just what they were going to do about Mareth's corruption.

The first imp she encountered, Zataz? He said something about a master. Who was this master and just what was their role in all of this? Obviously they were the one abducting all of the past champions if they had Zataz waiting at the portal but what did they want with them? Fitz might know something, so she could always ask him when she got back.

Shaking her head Naruto came to the realization that she wasn't getting anywhere by herself. 'Hey, Kurama, you asleep?' the blond asked the ever present being sealed within her. They had been on friendly terms recently. They wouldn't spend hours chatting away the day but compared to the way they were before it was an improvement.

"'What do you want?'" the creatures deep voice rang through Naruto's head. It didn't sound like he'd been sleeping but he wasn't all to talkative right now.

'What do you think of all this, of Mareth, Ingnam, and everything else we've come across recently?' the blond asked the fox. Anyone's thoughts on that matter would be appreciated right now.

"'The bijuu have never been concerned with this world before, why should I start now?'" Kurama bluntly told her.

That's not what she was hoping for. 'That doesn't help' the blond told him, a bit of annoyance seeping into her voice. All she got back was a grunt from the fox. With their brief conversation apparently over Naruto refocused herself on her walk.

After a while she passed by a large bush and nearly had to do a double take when she saw a hunched figure on the other side. The man was clothed in tattered robes that obscured most of his figure though a rat-like muzzle was visible from her viewpoint. A quick glance from the man was more than enough to confirm that he was a rat-man.

To Naruto's untrained eye his assortment of beakers and test tubes looks the same as the set up Fitz has back at camp. After his glance back the rat-man went back to his work without indicating that the blond was even there. Naruto was contemplating just walking by when a smile spread across the man's muzzle, "Come closer child. I will not bite".

Perhaps a more rational mind might have been wary of the man but Naruto threw caution to the wind and approached the man. "I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters," he says as he pulls back his hood, revealing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head. While Naruto hadn't asked for so much information she wasn't opposed to summery of his life and gave her own name in return.

After a moment to look the blond up and down Rathazul made and offer, "I see you have a number of demonic items on your person. For twenty gems I could attempt to remove the taint from one of them, rendering it a good deal safer for consumption. Of course it would not remove most of the transformative properties of the item...". Taking another moment of consideration he also added that he could sell hair dies.

Thinking about it for a moment Naruto decided to hand over a Succubi Milk along with the twenty gems. She couldn't care less what happened to the stuff so even if something went wrong it wouldn't bother her.

The blond stood back and watched the man work. She had no idea what he was doing but eventually she got her Succubi Milk back. She couldn't see any differences between it now and when she handed it to Rathazul but he assured her that he'd removed most of the taint.

Taking the man at his word Naruto pocketed the bottle and continued on her way with a short goodbye to the rat-man.

Moving further along the lake shore Naruto began to marvel at the crystal clear water and consequently the lakebed beneath it. She could remember off the top of her head if it was this clear everywhere or if this area was especially calm.

As she moved along she realized that yet again she wasn't alone. Further down the sandy beach sat a lone, feminine figure, her legs parted and arched and a fishing rod held firmly in her hands. Figuring she had nothing to loose Naruto went to approach the girl.

As the blond neared she noticed the girl shift slightly as if she was getting ready to run for it should Naruto have any ill intent. In the end she stayed where she was and let Naruto come up to her.

From close up it was easier to fully make out her features. Her skin was covered in damp, wet fur. A long thick tail stuck out from behind her and was as wide as her leg before narrowing into a rounded tip. A short mop of sun bleached blonde hair, barely reaching down to her chin, framed a human-like face with a cute, upturned button nose. Her lithe and toned body was like that of a champion swimmer and covered only by a two-piece bikini. Her chest was only around A-cups, though she looks physically mature. Though that might be for the best since large breasts would make it more difficult for the otter-girl to swim.

Naruto eventually came to a stop a few feet away from the girl as she gave her new guest a friendly smile. "Well hey there, friend. You don't smell like one of them demon fellers," she says with a light accent as her eyes travel up and down Naruto's body. "So," she says cheerfully, "you wanna fish'n'fuck?"

Naruto heard what she'd said but found it just a tad bit hard to believe. With a reddened face Naruto took a small step back as she asked the woman to repeat herself. Maybe Naruto just heard her wrong. "Fish'n'fuck" the girl simply repeated herself. "I fish, you fuck. Ya ain't dense, are you girl?" she asked.

"Th-That's quite a bit to ask someone who haven't even been introduced to yet isn't it?" Naruto stuttered out. For some reason it was far more difficult to handle someone casually asked for sex over some random bastard thrusting his junk in her face.

"Name's Callu. Don't worry darlin', I don't plan on stickin' nothin' where it don't belong," Callu said, her soft voice seeming to chime. "Unlike damn near everything else around here" the girl added as an after thought.

Naruto would be lying if she said the idea didn't interest her. Ever since she came to Mareth she'd been fighting the odd stiffy more frequently. She'd sometimes be able to slink off to a secluded spot to relief herself put more often than not she'd have to just wait for it to go down on its own. It was starting to get frustrating.

Hoping she wasn't making a mistake Naruto tentatively agreed to Callu's proposition. As soon as she did a sly smile spread across Callu's face. Jamming the fishing pole into the ground she stood up and without any hesitation or unnecessary teasing she stripped off her bikini bottom and tossed it to the side. Her newly revealed mound had only the barest tuft of pubic hair, a little wisp of blonde hair among the sparse brown fur.

"Uh, so, how do we do this?" Naruto asked her eyes darting to and from Callu, embarrassed but finding it hard not to stare.

"You just lay down, and I'll take care of everything. And make sure you're as naked as a newborn babe" Callu instructed to which Naruto followed. Stripping herself down to nothing Naruto laid down next to the fishing pool as Callu told her. The otter-girl then straddled her stomach, facing away from the girl below her and made sure to keep her thick tail away from Naruto's face.

"Just packin' the average model, eh? Nothin' wrong with that" Callu remarked as she inspected the blond's cock. Her words at first confused Naruto as she was at least bordering the line between average and large but when she considered some of the examples she'd already seen in this world she could understand.

 **Lemon Start**

Callu leisurely stretched out across Naruto's stomach and chest, letting her cunt rest right in front of the blond's face. Slender but powerful fingers wrap around her cock followed shortly by a pair of lips. They encircle the head of Naruto's dick and suck, creating a delightful sensation that travels down the shaft and into her core.

Naruto was quickly loosing herself in the sensation but a few murmured words from Callu reminded her that this wasn't a one way street "Hey darlin', better get to lickin', we want this bad boy to slip right in, don't we?". Unable to argue with the girl's logic Naruto moved her head forward and began licking her folds. Naruto was utterly and completely inexperienced in this task but it seemed her enthusiasm was making up for some of it as Callu's lips became puffy and flushed in no time. Running her tongue along every nook and cranny of Callu's pussy as she could Naruto eventually came across what she assumed to be her clitoris. She knew enough that she remembered the clitoris was suppose to be sensitive and so she focused a bit of extra attention there.

Callu was far more experienced and her tongue and lips seemed to dance over the blond's shaft. They spun, twisted, and teased to ensure that no inch was left untouched. She paid particularly attention to a sensitive little spot on the underside of the head, lavishing it with attention. Precum and Saliva practically pour down the length of Naruto's shaft, flowing over her cunt and dribbling down to form a small puddle between her legs.

After several minutes of this Callu relinquishes her hold on Naruto's member and told her "Mm, I reckon that'll work just fine". Callu sits up, pulling her wet snatch from Naruto juice covered face so she could position herself over the blond's prick. Slowly she lowers herself, as slick and aroused as her cunt was it offered little resistance despite how tight she was. Her walls pulse and quiver around Naruto's cock with what she could only assume was well honed mucle control. Inch by inch she sinks further down till she comes to rest on the blond's lap.

With Naruto's entire girth within her Callu settles down on her lap and stretches her legs out before retrieving her pole. "Now don't you go movin' about, darlin', Don't wanna go scarin' the fish away. I'll let ya go after I catch a few good ones" the otter-girl says over her shoulder.

Despite her lack of input the feeling of her first time having sex was incredible for Naruto. With Callu's control of her muscles the sensation of her thrusting up and down the blond shinobi's cock ran through Naruto's body despite the otter-girl staying still on top of her. Still, it's not quite like she'd expected her first time to be. Laying still like this made her feel like a glorified sex toy. Reaching her hands up to grasp Callu's hips lightly didn't seem to bother the girl, though when she started squeezing in time with Callu's phantom thrusts a quick swat to Naruto's hand let her know that that was a bit much for the girl.

With out much else to do Naruto closed her eyes and relaxed as Callu handled the fucking part of their fish'n'fuck.

After some time passes a sudden high-pitched cry startles Naruto upright. Before she could prepair herself for a fight the sight of Callu reeling in a fish put her at ease. Once she had the fish in hand she looked it over, nods to herself and then tusks it away in an ice chest she had buried in the sand next to them. After that she stands up, allowing Naruto's femcum coated shaft to slide out.

The cool air that rushed over her exposed skin sent a chill threw Naruto's body but it didn't take long for Callu to cast a new line and sit back down. This time she didn't lower herself all the way down, standing on the balls of her feet. From this potistion she was not only able to pleasantly flex her vaginal muscles around the shaft but she now gyrated her hips, adding to Naruto's pleasure. Now Naruto could enjoy the sight of Callu's captivating bubble butt swaying in front of her.

Her rear swings and swivels, spins and pirouettes, but the entire time Callu's focus on her line remains constant. If Naruto could bring her mind together long enough to form a sentence she'd have complimented the girl on it. The movement of her hips intensifies, as does the pulsing within that sweet, hot snatch. In no time at all Naruto's vision began to go hazy, her body tensing as it was wracked with pleasurable, orgasmic electricity.

Unable to take it any longer Naruto thrust her cock fully into Callu's cunt with a lewd, wet smack as their hips met. For the first time in her life Naruto was letting loose rope after rope of hot seed into someone and she loved it. Naruto never knew she had so much in her and eventually her mess began to leak out and dribble down her shaft before ultimately pooling around her ass. Callu's womb greedily took everything it could before Naruto finally fell back to the sandy ground, exhausted from the large release.

To her surprise Callu merely picked up where she'd left off. Gyrations, thrusts and the constant cadence of her cunt work together to keep the blond beneath her unbearably hard.

 **Lemon End**

It took at least three more orgasms and several caught fish before Callu relaxed, impaling her fishing rod into the sand next to her. Leaning back she rested her back against Naruto's chest. Turning her head she gave Naruto her first real kiss. "Mmmm, you're such a good sport darlin'," Callu murmured, her cunt still clenched around Naruto's shaft. "I ain't never had a fish'n'fuck like you before" the otter-girl tells her before moving to stand up. Grabbing her bikini bottoms she stuffed them into a canvas bag.

From her bag she pulled out a delicious smelling piece of cooked fish wrapped in a large green leaf. She hands it over to the blond simply saying "Fish and a fuck, darlin'. I got mine and you get yours". Naruto could only nod dumbly as she excepted the food, honestly not expecting to get this much out of it. Callu gives Naruto's softening cock a little pat on the head before gathering her things and heading off down the beach, a noticeable trail of cum and other love juices following behind her.

Similarly Naruto to gathered her things, making sure to fully dress herself before heading off. At least she could say with certainty that today was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I've brought you all a new chapter to read, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

After her little escapade with Callu it was safe to say Naruto was flying on a high note. Even the usual stroll through the forest was far more pleasant with her current mood pushing her forward.

As she moved through the undergrowth with a grin on her face Naruto came to a sudden stop. Something was different, it wasn't anything she could hear or see but. Taking in a deep breath through her nose Naruto found it hard to resist that small that was drifting by. Soon she finds herself following that tantalizing aroma, the urge to do so almost irresistible. The further she moves into the the forest in search of the source the more notable a buzzing sound becomes. The closer she gets the louder it gets, sounding almost like humming. It was actually quite the lovely tune.

Eventually Naruto comes across the source of this alluring smell and buzzing. Within a small clearing a woman sat atop a great flower while humming her tune, happily picking the petals off of another flower. Around the large floral specimen that she sat on were many other, smaller flowers making the clearing almost story book like in it's beauty. The handmaiden herself was undoubtedly bee-like. Her yellow and black body was thin save for her abdomen. Her head is more humanoid than bee, with black eyes, antennae, and luscious black lips that glimmer wetly, bending into a smile as she sees the blond approaching. Standing, she welcomes Naruto in, her wings giving a small buzz as her arms spread open for a welcoming embrace.

Only feet from the woman's embrace Naruto stops, her glazed over eyes growing more focused as a thought in the back of her mind warns her that something isn't right. Why is she just walking up to this woman that she'd never seen before? Bring a hand to her head Naruto took a tentative step back as she regained her right of mind.

Seeing this the handmaiden stops buzing, taken aback by the blond's resistance to her wiles. "Y-you zzzure you don't want to cuddle with me?" the woman stammers, thrusting her erotic black and yellow breasts forward enticingly.

Naruto would be lying if she said it wasn't a tempting offer but that wasn't the issue right now. Pulling her eyes away from the woman's breasts Naruto looked the girl in the eyes and asked "Why do you want me to cuddle so badly?".

In response the girl buzzes out a giggle. "Well where elzzz would I lay eggzzz? The coloniezzz alwayzzz need more workerzzz, and as one of the Queen'zzz handmaidenzzz I get zzzooooo full of eggzzz... I promizzze to make it feel gooood if you come to me" the handmaiden tells her.

Well at least she's honest, but the idea of having eggs laid inside her wasn't all that appealing. Trying to turn down the offer as polity as she could Naruto began to walk backwards out of the clearing. The handmaiden looks crestfallen at the girl's response but nods her head in understanding and lets the blond leave, there will be others to carry the eggs.

Trudging through the forest Naruto spent a bit of time trying to shake what happened out of her mind. The girl was beautiful but Naruto just couldn't be comfortable with everything else. Letting out a sigh as she felt her pants tighten around her growing member she could tell that she'd be cranking one out before she got back to camp, again.

A sound coming from the underbrush put the blond on edge and her hand came up to grip the handle of her sword. From the bushes another goblin leaps out and Naruto lets out a relieved breath a her sense of threat drastically dropped. For something so small, she has a lot of curves.

She advances towards the blond, rolling her hips in a suggestive way, immediately making the tent in Naruto's pants all the more evident in the blond's mind. The little thing is only about four feet tall, with pink and black dyed hair cut into a cute little 'do. The greenish-gray skin of her breasts jiggles pleasantly with every step, supported by a few leather straps, amplifying her cleavage. Her cunt lips are pierced multiple times, inflamed, and slightly parted. There really isn't any clothing on her to hide them, just more of the ever-present straps wrapping around her thighs.

"Hey there stud, want to fuck me pregnant? I promise my box will milk your dick dry. Just let Tamani take care of all your boners OK?" Tamani proposes, taking a seductive pose. For a few moments nothing happens aside from the few quick, confused blinks coming from Naruto. Tamani is the first to break the sudden awkward pause. "Well?" the green skinned woman asks, her tone having a slight hint of annoyance as she drops her pose and places her hands on her wide hips.

"You're... just asking? No fists? No bottles of wierd shit? Just asking?" Naruto asks the woman, whole heartedly confused by the situation. Every other time she'd ever encountered a goblin it went the same way, she'd come out, say she was going to fuck, and then attack without any hesitation. This here, with Tamani, this was weird.

"What do I need all of that for when I'm the sexiest girl around? Now why don't you strip out of those stuffy clothes and give Tamani what she wants. It'll be enjoyable for both of us, promise" Tamani says with a wink

 **Lemon Start**

Well, she was going to have to masturbate anyway. "Anything... in mind?" Naruto asks as she started to unzip her jacket. Walking up to the blond with a seductive sway to her hips Tamani stops in front of the blond and motions with her finger for Naruto to lower her head. Doing as the goblin asked Naruto lowers her head as her jacket falls to the forest floor. When the blond's head was close enough Tamani reached up, took hold of her golden locks, and pulled her down till their lips crashed together. Tamani forces her tongue past Naruto's lips, clinging tightly to the blond's head as their tongues clash with one another. With her more experienced touch Tamani quickly overpowers Naruto's tongue despite her best attempts to keep up with the goblin.

Tamani breaks the kiss and smiles, her eyes dropping down to stare lustily at the throbbing bulge in Naruto's pants. "Mmmhmm, I knew your juicy cock just couldn't resist a wet and ready pussy like mine. I made sure to lace my lipstick with fertility enhancing chemicals too, so we'll be nice and messy" the girl purrs.

Taking her hands away from Naruto's head Tamani makes short work of the blond's pants, leaving them at their feet but not before getting a few good squeezes of the meat stick through their confining cloth. As she admired Naruto's prick Tamani found herself licking her lips at the dollops of pre leaking from the tip. Figuring it couldn't hurt the green skinned woman brought her head in, kissing the tip before quickly engulfing the meat stick into her mouth.

Tamani made sure to coat her tongue in Naruto's pre-cum so that her taste buds could savoir every last drop of it's salty goodness. Letting out a gasp Naruto's hands came up to rest on Tamani's head, not only to encourage the woman to keep going but to help her keep her balance as her fingers intertwined themselves with the woman's pink and black hair.

"F-Fuck! Tamani" Naruto began to whine as she felt her release approaching. Just as the words left her mouth Tamani's stopped. Whimpering slightly at the lack of pleasure Naruto tried to get Tamani's head going again with her hands as her hips shakily jerked forward, but Tamani wasn't having any of it.

Placing her hands on the blond's shaky thighs Tamani pushed, sending Naruto to the ground and freeing her mouth. Standing over the panting blond she gave her a 'tut-tut' as she wagged her finger. "Have you forgotten what I asked for already? This is where you're suppose to cum" Tamani asked the blond as her hands snaked between her legs and spread her puffy, dripping pussy lips.

Lowering herself till the tip of Naruto's ample prick was just touching her cunt lips. She then swivels her hips in a little circle, teasing the blond with her moist entrance as Naruto's drug-enhanced pre-cum bubbles and drools around Tamani's lips, mixing with her own copious fluids as it flows down Naruto's shaft. "Ready to stuff me full of your cream? I just KNOW I'll get pregnant from such a perfect mate" Tamani teases the blond after stopping her hips.

As Tamani's words cut through Naruto's lust addled mind a small voice of reason spoke up. Kids? Was she really ready for kids? Just as he was opening her mouth to voice his concerns Tamani silenced her by dropping her weight down, completely enveloping Naruto's prick and turning Naruto's words into a babbled moan. Having already been on the edge it hardly takes a second for Naruto to blow her load inside of Tamani's waiting womb, paining it's walls white with her seed.

It was quicker than Tamani wanted but the feeling of her womb being pumped full still brought her right to the edge and she began to shakily bounce on Naruto's prick, trying to milk out every last drop as she bit her lower lip. Feeling Naruto's hands grab hold of her hips Tamani let out a yelp as she quickly found herself on her back with Naruto kneeling between her legs, her cock head still lodged inside the goblin's twat.

With Tamani's womb already filled with her cum it wouldn't really matter if she kept pumping the goblin full, right? With a wide grin on her face at the surprised, yet giddy expression on Tamani's. Thrusting her hips Naruto could hear a gurgle as her dick pushed through the cum that was already there. As her pace quickened Tamani wrapped her legs and arms around the blond as the force started to push the goblin ever so slightly into the soild below her.

At this pace it isn't long before Naruto's unleashing a new stream of jizz into Tamani. Slamming her hips into the goblins Naruto gets as far into her as she can as cum explodes from her dick. By this point Tamani is little more than a writhing mass of flesh as intense orgasm after another rock her body at the pure blissful feeling of being filled.

Eventually Naruto's climax came to an end and her dick began to soften. Bellow her Tamani lays with a bloated belly and a pool of cum and fem-jizz around her ass. The sight alone was enough to get Naruto's shaft hard again and as blood flowed once more into the member a satisfied grunt escaped Tamani's lips. Another round couldn't hurt.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto lost count of how many times she'd filled the green skinned beauty and honestly she couldn't care. Now completely spent Naruto eased her softening member out of Tamani, the glistening red skin all but ensuring that she was going to be sore for a while, but man was it worth it. The moment her prick popped out of Tamani's pussy a flood of white flowed after it only to stop seconds latter as she reflexively tightened up to keep any cum from leaking out. Tamani giggles and pats her pregnant-looking belly, "Wow, you filled me up pretty well didn' ya? Come see me when your dick has had a chance to recover and we can do this again, and again, and again. You're practically hooked already aren't you hun?".

Naruto gave the woman a nervous chuckle as she scrounged around for her clothes. For as good as it felt to empty herself out like that it probably isn't in her best interest to do so very often, or at the very least she needs to learn how to pace herself. Already she could feel her soreness as the after glow high began to wear off. Maybe Fitz has some medical cream she could use? Hopefully he wont ask what she needs it for.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've got a new chapter ready for all of you! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Oh! And before I forget I wanted to say that I got around to making that Naruto/Trials in Tainted Space story I was talking about. If any of you are interested in checking it out the title is Naruto Steele. Sure, it's not the most creative name but it works.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Fitz did indeed have medical cream for Naruto's little problem. Fortunately she didn't have to tell the man what she need it for but judging by the look he gave her after noticing her thighs rubbing against one another he was able to figure it out. She was grateful that he hadn't said anything about it but she was positive that the man quietly chuckled to himself once she'd turned her back on him, cream in hand. After applying the cream as secretively as she could the blond slipped into her sleeping back and drifted off to sleep as the night sky drifted over the land.

The next morning was the standard for their camp. As Naruto gathered her things together for another day of exploration she marveled at the work Audrea had made, a few more days and the wall will be complete. The blond had asked the woman what she planned to do once it was finished and she'd told him she'd probably spend some time reinforcing it, build a spike defense for the base of the outer wall, erect some watch towers and walkways on the inner wall, and then once all of that was done she'd start exploring Mareth herself. Passing by the portion Audrea was working on Naruto gave her a wave saying that she'd be back later. The armored woman stopped for a few seconds to wordlessly nod in response before getting back to work.

Rather than going back to the lake or forest today Naruto decided to look for a new location. After little over an hour of walking through the same red landscape the blond was startled when her foot sunk down and she nearly fell over. Reclaiming her balance she pulled her foot up as the familiar feeling of sand in her sandle hit her senses. Looking around her she could see nothing but sand dunes for as far as the eye could see. Grinning at the new discovery Naruto began her trek through the desert.

It isn't long into her journey that something interesting happened. In the distance a small plume of dust became apparent. Well it wasn't like anything in this world had been a hassle for her to deal with up till now Naruto decided to stop and wait for whatever was causing the dust cloud to come to her. Eventually it becomes apparent that it wasn't just one person.

On the left is a man carrying a heavily loaded wheelbarrow and struggling not to stumble in the sandy desert soil. Slightly behind and to the right of the man is a shapely woman, her demonic origins plain to anyone who notices the spikes on her head. As they near the man notices the young blond's presence and calls out, "Ho, traveler! Fine day isn't it?".

Smiling at the friendly greeting Naruto gave one of her own as the pair closed the remaining distance. As they came to a stop the man introduced himself as he struggled with his heavy load, which the blond could now see were his massive testicles. "I am Marcus, former traveler of extraordinary places and seeker of forbidden knowledge! Though all that was a long time ago; I'm retired, you see. I've settled down with my new partner, Lucia" Marcus gestures, indicating the bored-looking succubus accompanying him.

Getting over her surprise at Marcus's truly gigantic balls Naruto went to introduce herself. "I'm Naruto, shinobi of Konoha" the blond tells the pair.

Grinning at the blond's initial reaction to hos load Marcus gives her a lewd wink before saying "Why do you think I have to keep a succubus around? If I don't empty these puppies every hour or two I damn near explode!".

Blinking in surprise Naruto turns her attention over to Lucia. 'So that's what a succubus is?' the blond thought as she looked the curvy woman up and down. 'No wonder that milk turned me into a girl' she concluded with a bit of remorse as she reminded herself of the drastic change that happened to her.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Marcus nods to himself and asks, "I don't suppose you have a moment to help me with a quandary I've been having?".

"A quandary?" Naruto asks the man.

"Yes!" he exclaims as he begins to elaborate. "My dear succubus here is growing tired of our arrangement, and she wants me to give up the last of my humanity and become a demon like her. I'm not really sure I want to lose my soul, but at the same time, I know enough about their kind to know I'd REALLY enjoy being an incubus, if you know what I mean. Before I make the plunge, I'd like a second opinion – what do you think?" Marcus asks.

"Oh... uum?" Naruto begins, taken aback by the question. What ever an incubus is it must be pretty good if he's willing to lose his soul, but still. "Could I... ask what exactly happens when you become an incubus?" Naruto asks the man.

"Hm? Well, I suppose I don't mind" Marcus says, amused that she's asking about something like that. "There are the standard changes to my appearance, my skin pigmentation, some horns, a pair of wings and a tail, but the biggest change would be in bed. As an incubus I'd have near unrivaled lust, more stamina, and more vigor just to name a few" Marcus tells the girl.

After a moment to let it sink in Naruto asks "So, it just makes you hornier?".

"Eh, there's a bit more than that but... yeah" Marcus tells her.

For losing your soul that seems rather unimpressive. Shrugging her shoulders Naruto tells the guy to go through with it. Hearing that Lucia breaks into a mischievous smile. She sashays over to Naruto, flesh jiggling enticingly the whole way. She leans close, sliding a slender finger down the center of the blond's chest. "Thank you for this. Should we meet again, I promise rewards fit to make a whore faint" Lucia tells her, making the blond blush.

Marcus raises an eyebrow at the exchange, but smiles as his demonic lover returns to his side. Lucia winks again, and huge wings explode from her back. She grabs Marcus, who bleats in surprise, and lifts off, flying away with her prize to her lair.

Watching the pair vanish into the distance Naruto couldn't help but think about how weird that all was before continuing on her trek.

Over the next few hours the merciless desert sands start to grind uncomfortably under Naruto's feet as she walks the dunes, searching the trackless sands. All of a sudden the outline of a small city in the distance, ringed in sandstone walls becomes visible in the distance. Strangely it wasn't there a few moments before.

Having nothing better to do Naruto begins to run to the city. She arrives quick enough and as she approaches the outer walls she gets a better view of the structures. The sandstone walls are at least fifty feet tall ringing the entire settlement, and the only entrance to be seen is a huge gate with thick wooden doors. At the entrance she could see a female grey fox, busy sipping on her drink instead of keeping watch.

As Naruto took a few more steps towards the entrance the fox woman drops her bottle and pulls out a halberd much longer than she is tall. "Hold it!" the fox barks, her dark gray fur bristling in suspicion at the blond's sudden appearance, "What's your business in the city of Tel'Adre?".

Looking from the grey furred woman, up at the walls behind her, and then back at the woman a sheepish grin spreads across Naruto's lips. "So this place is called Tel'Adre?" Naruto asked as she folded her arms behind her head. "To be honest I'm surprised to see a city out here. Actually I was beginning to wonder if there were any cities or towns in this world" the blond says.

The girl stares at Naruto skeptically for a moment before blowing a shrill whistle. "No sudden moves" the woman orders.

Doing as told Naruto waits for whatever reinforcements this pulpiness woman called for. Within the minute, a relatively large-chested centauress emerges from a smaller door cut into the gate, holding a massive bow with an arrow already notched. "What's the problem, Urta? A demon make it through the barrier?" the imposing horse-woman asks.

Urta shakes her head, telling the woman "I don't think so, Edryn. She's something else. We should use the crystal and see if she's fit to be allowed entry to Tel'Adre".

After that Naruto watches as the centaur pulls out a pendant, and approaches her. "Hold still," she says, "this will do you no harm". She places one hand on Naruto's shoulder and holds the crystal in the other. Her eyes close, but her brow knits as she focuses on something. The crystal shines a pale white light. Edryn steps back and smiles broadly at the blond and says, "You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs".

Urta gestures towards the smaller door and asks, "Would you like a tour of Tel'Adre, newcomer?". With a nod Naruto excepts the offer and follows the fox as Edryn is left to guard the entrance. As she walks behind the grey fox Naruto takes notice that her stride is a bit off and her fluffy tail seems to be permanently wrapped around her right leg. The door closes behind them easily as Naruto takes her first step into the city of Tel'Adre.

Urta leads the blond into the streets of Tel'Adre, giving her a brief run-down of her and her city, "You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now". Naruto doesn't really reply, simply nodding and listening to the woman while in her mind she wondered just how strong the demon's were to have forced the people of Tel'Adre to hide themselves away like this.

Eventually Urta leads them to the center of a busy intersection. Urta explains that this is the main square of the city, and that, although the city is large, a good portion of it remains empty, that much of the population left to assist other settlements in resisting the demons and were lost. She brushes a lock of stray hair from her eye and guides the blond down the road, making sure to point out her favorite pub "The Wet Bitch". The name makes Naruto think of a seedy little joint lodged into some dank, dark back alley rather than being in the main square but Urta clears up some of her confusion as she turns around and says, "With how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope it doesn't bother you".

"Nah, this is tame compared to what 've seen out there" Naruto tells the woman with a wide smile and a short wave. A month ago she'd never go into a place with a name lit "The Wet Bitch" unless she was dragged there by Jaraiya but Mareth had a way of changing one's standards.

A bit further on, Urta shows Naruto a piercing parlor, apparently another favorite of hers. A cute human girl with cat-like ears peeks out the front and gives the both of them a friendly wave. It felt so strange to see so many people together in one place, doing things other than fucking in this world but thinking rationally it wasn't really possible for everyone in this world to be obsessed with sex.

As the pair continue on Naruto starts to notice Urta's tail twitching around her leg. The grey fox gives Naruto a friendly punch on the shoulder and tells her, "Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright?". Before Naruto could respond the woman had taken off down the street, leaving Naruto to stand there rubbing her shoulder with a confused look on her face.

With Urta gone Naruto took it upon herself to explore the to what Urta had said a good portion of the city was empty. The further she went from the main square the more likely she was to find empty buildings and the odd street gang hiding from local authority.

Eventually she came back to the main square. It was starting to get late in the day and Naruto wondered if she should head back to camp, she was sure Fitz and Audrea will be happy to hear about Tel'Adre. Just as her mind was about to be made up Naruto had glanced to her side to see that she had ended up outside The Wet Bitch. Since she's here she might as well see what the place is like, camp isn't going anywhere after all.

As she stepped into the bar Naruto's guesses were confirmed when she saw that the interior of The Wet Bitch was far different than the mental picture its name implies. It looked like a normal tavern, complete with a large central hearth, numerous tables and chairs, and a polished dark wood bar. The patrons all seem to be dressed and interacting like normal people. The atmosphere is warm and friendly, and she hardly received any odd stares. There are a number of rooms towards the back, as well as a stairway leading up to an upper level.

Behind the bar Naruto saw a rather buxom woman with short, white hair in a neck- and sleeve-less black dress cleaning glasses with her bar towel. She made the task look simple, moreso because she has two pairs of arms, wrapped in what look like shiny black gloves. She glances up at the blond and smiles as Naruto came in, revealing the additional red eyes spread across her forehead.

Glancing around Naruto's eyes land on the only familiar face in the place. Urta was sitting on a bench in the corner with her feet propped up on a stool. Her tail was coiled tightly around her left leg, just like it was earlier. The gray fox gives the blond a slight nod before turning her attention back to the large square bottle of whiskey in front of her.

As Naruto makes her way over Urta gives her a broad smile as she noisily slurps a few dribbles of whiskey from her shiny black lips. She gives Naruto a smoking-hot 'come-hither' look and slurs, "I didn't think I'd get a chance to bump into you here, cutie. Wanna dance?".

Naruto was about to make a smart-ass comment about her having to much to drink when her words were cut off by something hitting the table hard enough to make it shake. The blond gives the woman a questioning look to which Urta shrugs, a blush on her cheeks so bright it's visible through her fur. Urta then started to squirm in her seat, panting and gasping, "Ummm, maybe later, I just realized I have to- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?".

With a raised eyebrow Naruto stares at the nervous woman before letting out a sigh and humoring her. Looking over her shoulder she saw nothing out of the ordinary, not that she was expecting there to be anything there. Turning her head back she finds Urta's seat vacant, her bottle of John Doe" on the table and the bar's back-door swinging closed.

One sudden exit is excusable, two in the same day is weird. Determined to figure out what was with this woman Naruto wasted no time heading out the back-door.

The backdoor opens out into a narrow alley covered in dirt and grass. Awnings from the buildings above cover the alley in shadow, making it difficult to see anything out there as Naruto's eyes have to adjust to the sudden shift in lightning. As she waited for her eyes to adjust her ears were picking up on some odd sounds, hearing quiet gasps and a wet, repetitive sound. Quietly approaching the source of the noise, Naruto eventually spots the dark-colored fox. Her tail was no longer wrapped around her leg. Instead, it was now splayed out behind her and her skirt was pressed up over her legs. Even if her eyes were still catching up with the light it was easy to see what Urta had been hiding under her tail as between her legs stood n erect horse cock with both of her hands wrapped tightly around the quivering column of flesh, stroking the pre-cum dribbling fuck-stick relentlessly as her apple-sized balls bounce under her, occasionally revealing a feminine gash drooling with clear nectar.

Urta moans and cries, "Ooh, just go down! Please cum and go down! Why won't you go awayyyyyy..." eventually breaking off into blubbering sobbing, interrupted by the occasional involuntary gasp of pleasure.

Seeing Urta like this seemed to pull on Naruto's heartstrings, along with other things, in all the right ways. She felt like helping the woman out but a wince resulting from her stiffening member reminded her that her little man still wasn't quite ready for action yet. As she was wondering if she could approach Urta about this latter a damp spot in her underwear reminded her of another option she had. 'Oh fuck, I better not regret this' the blond thought to herself with red cheeks as she started to remove her clothes.

 **Lemon Start**

"Need some help?" Naruto asked as she walked up to Urta with her arm covering her chest.

Urta looks up at the blond in shock, not quite unable to process this situation. Blinking tears from her eyes the fox began to stammer "B-b-b-ut I have th-thish hideoush thing... Aren't you scared of it?"

Leaning down slightly Naruto gently wiped a tear from her muzzle. "If I was scared I wouldn't offer to help" Naruto tells the woman with a confident expression despite the voice in the back of her mind telling her she was an idiot for doing this. "Now, let's see if we can calm this guy down" Naruto says as her left hand joined Urta's in gripping her prick.

Urta nods, numbed by the unexpected and forward offer. She looks up hopefully and pries her hands away from the twitching behemoth in her loins, waiting to see how Naruto intends to deal with it.

Stepping over Urta's waist Naruto made an almost inaudible gulp as she lined her unused pussy up with the head of Urta's horse dick. Lowering herself Naruto's breath catches in her throat as the blunted tip of Urta's cock presses against her moist opening. Agonizingly she forces herself to relax and lowers herself down onto the mottled pink and black shaft.

The horse-cock spreads Naruto wide, filling her past the point of fullness as she sinks further and further along its length. Urta groans happily, her hips twitching involuntarily and forcing more of the monster-sized cock inside the blond. Naruto nearly cred out as she sinks further down, clamping a hand over her mouth as Urta hilts herself inside the blond. At the intense feeling of Naruto's tight, virgin hole Urta starts to babble "Oh godsh yesh thank you so much-ohmigod it's SO HOT inside you".

Naruto found it hard to respond to te compliment, to busy reacting to this new form of pleasure. Unable to take it much longer the blond began to bounce up and down on Urta's shaft, trying to get even more of this wonderful feeling. Urta grunts from below the girl as Naruto feels the woman's flare growing wider inside her, stretching her further and further with every bounce. Suddenly a sense of warmth spreads through Naruto's womb and it's not hard for Naruto to tell that Urta just reached her climax as the fox's tongue lols out from her muzzle, drool seeping out as she loses herself in orgasm.

The substantial flare then forms a perfect plug inside the blond, keeping Urta's cum from spilling back out and causing Naruto's belly to distend slightly. Trying to reach her own climax Naruto continues to shake her hips, grinding and squeezing the shaft inside her as it packs her full of Urta's seed. It doesn't take much longer for Naruto to reach her goal as orgasmic bliss explodes through her hips and her legs give out underneath her, dropping her down onto the fox-girl as they cum together.

 **Lemon End**

Eventually their orgasms subside and Urta's prick begins to soften as cum starts to squirt out around her shaft. Giving a satisfied sigh Naruto lets herself come to rest on Urta's chest as she waited for her legs to work again. A simple glance up at the grey fox's happy expression told Naruto everything she needed to know about Urta's enjoyment.

Once Urta's horse-dick had sufficiently softened Naruto pushed herself off the woman, gasping as a rush of spooge escapes from her pussy now that the 'plug' was removed. Urta gives Naruto a cocky grin as she's soaked with her own fluids, moments before she starts staggering back to her feet. She wipes up with her clothes and tosses them into the garbage, then wobbles up to a loose brick in the wall and pulls it free, revealing a hidden compartment filled with sets of replacement clothes. She removes a tight skirt and sheer top, both a bit more revealing than what she wore in the bar earlier, and hurriedly dresses herself.

Urta blows the blond a kiss as she was busy gathering her discarded clothes before heading back towards the bar, calling out to the blond "We should to thish again shoon!".

With a big stupid grin on her face Naruto slipped her shirt back on before saying to herself "Yes, we certainly do".


End file.
